In the present state of the art, run-time implementation of a computing process has a close relationship to the way the process is coded. In our opinion, such implementation is not the most efficient.
The traditional representation of the process by its source code, line after line after line, even when indentations are used, is also not very efficient for process understanding. Indentations, even when their use is more or less standard, provide limited help. The code, even with indentations, is still represented in one dimension, top to bottom.
Sometimes graphs are automatically generated from the process source code. However, these graphs are usually created to represent a process on a higher level, usually on the level of procedures, functions, methods, classes, paragraphs, and so on. Some graphs may include nodes on the level of statements. However, those methods are still not generic and not structural enough to be used for generic process architecture.
The state of the art run-time implementations of computing processes in executable form presented to the computing system are not the most suitable for automatic/automated tools, which in turn would be able to provide dynamic analysis of the process execution, process understanding, and maintenance, and constitute a first approach to the computing process fault tolerance in terms of faulty program logic.
Secondly, presently used representations of a computer program in its source code form are not, in our opinion, sufficient for a comprehensive understanding of the computing processes by a human programmer/software engineer.